


Rickrolling Paris

by MiraculousStuff



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir fluff, Memes, Pranks, rickroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousStuff/pseuds/MiraculousStuff
Summary: Chat Noir wants to pull a prank.Not on Ladybug.Not on Hawkmoth.But the whole city of Paris.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this while rickrolling some friends. Pre-reveal, happens the day after the events of Frightningale. Enjoy my silly one-shot!

An old American song from the 80's was on the radio, and Adrien Agreste was thinking. This song wasn't just an ordinary old song, it was "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley, also known to the modern world as the Rickroll song.

_Never gonna give you up_   
_Never gonna let you down_   
_Never gonna run around and desert you_   
_Never gonna make you cry_   
_Never gonna say goodbye_   
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

The song made Adrien think of his love and partner, Ladybug, but it was impossible to laugh as too many people have rickrolled him with the song. He remembered once, his best friend Nino sent him the link to "his new song". Adrien clicked on it, thinking it was actually a new song from Nino, but it was actually the music video of Never Gonna Give You Up. But Adrien didn't think of Ladybug with this song just because it was a love song. Currently, a video clip of Ladybug saying "Chat Noir and I, we're an unstoppable team.", from a few months ago was resurfacing on the internet as a "new rickroll" due to the media's nature of presenting Chat Noir as a sidekick or less than Ladybug. As Adrien was in his thoughts, a buzz from his phone stopped them.

Nino: Hey Adrien, do you wanna hear a new song?

Adrien: Is it what I think it is, because it's on the radio right now!

Nino: Naw, the rickroll's so last year. It's an actual song!

ATTACHMENT: tv1.fr/ladybug-interview-131

Adrien memorized that link, so he knew what Nino was doing.

Adrien: I see you have Ladybug on your song. Good job, lol!

As Adrien put his phone down, he thought of an idea. It was going to happen that night, when Ladybug and him planned a dinner together to recover from all the rhyming they had to do the prior day.

 

 

 


	2. Prank Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for pranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s cringy lol.

When Chat Noir saw Ladybug that day, he got so happy.

”M’lady, I got Bugrolled today!”

”So did I! My friend said that she found out my identity, but it was just the bugroll video.”

“Well, bugaboo, I have a surprise for you at the TV station.” And then the two ate their dinner, enjoying the meal. After the dinner, Chat Noir and Ladybug raced eachother to the TV station, smiling to each other. Little did the girl in the polka-dotted suit know that Chat Noir was going to make her even more of a meme than she was.

At the TV station, Chat Noir showed the studio to Ladybug like it was a prize on a game show. “Ta-da!”

”Chat, what is this? Why are we here?”

”M’lady, me and the TV people talked about something. Just do whatever.”

”Um, OK?”

The camera started rolling.

”Hi, my name’s Ladybug, and...”

The music cut off Ladybug. It was the Rickroll song.

”WHAT? CHAT NOIR?” 

“Play it cool.”

Ladybug didn’t know what to do. She just stood there, waving and awkwardly smiling. She wiggled a little bit, stressed. 

When the song ended, Chat Noir yelled to the camera.

”Paris, you just experienced the ULTIMATE BUGROLL!”


End file.
